villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kano
|type of villain = Mechanically-Modified Mercenary}} Kano is the treacherous, arrogant, and crude leader of the Black Dragon Clan, and an antagonist from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. He holds a sick infatuation with Sonya Blade (much to her disgust). He is also a supporting antagonist in the 1st Mortal Kombat game, a minor antagonist in Mortal Kombat II, a major antagonist in 3''-''Armageddon, an anti-villain in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, one of the supporting antagonists (along with Noob Saibot and Mileena) in Mortal Kombat 9, and a major antagonist in Mortal Kombat X and Mortal Kombat 11. He is also the main villain of the critically-panned Mortal Kombat: Special Forces. Biography Kano is a mercenary and Leader of the Black Dragon, one of the most dangerous, feared and respected Crime Cartels located in Earthrealm. At first, Kano appeared to be loyal to the Speical Forces. However, he was revealed to be a mole for the Black Dragon all along feeding false information to the Special Forces. Many Soldiers were killed in an operation gone wrong, including Soyna's partner. Since then, Sonya has harbored a great hatred for Kano. Kano has amassed a fortune selling his arms to other realms. Kano has become his own realms biggest threats, willing to betray his own realm and even his own allies for money or personal gain. Kano gives the impression of a arrogant brute, which he is, but is quite intellegent. He has infiltrated several High Security Facilites and often hacks into computer systems retrieving the information he is looking for. He rises beyond mere brutality and agression by being sly and cunning. Kano is highly opportunistic and incredible selfish. One of his more notable features is his facetious and twisted sense of humor, almost always making light of dire circumstances. He combines features of a cowardly minion, a lone survivor, a crazed madman, and a ruthless commander. These features have contributed to Kano's constant survival against all odds. Despite his ruthless nature, Kano does care about his men. He pays them well so long as they do their work, and even saved Kabal's life. That said, he has no problem leaving them behind or killing them if they betray him or become less useful. Powers and Abilities Kano is a deadly adversary due to his resourcefulness, his master manipulation & opportunistic tactics. He engages in fights when the odd are in his favor. He tends to use other members of his team (Tasia, Jarek, Tremor, No Face & BD Thugs/Mercenaries) to wear down his opposition, so he can have the advantage in a fight. Whether he is wearing you down for the advantage or forced to fight right away, Kano is an extremely adept hand-to-hand fighter and also displays great prowess with knives, particularly his signature weapon: a pair of butterfly knives. Kano has proven to be a challenge for even more skilled fighter. He is also very smart, his younger self was able to repair Sketor and produce many more Cyber Units after older Kano revealed Kronika's payment for their services. Furthermore, despite it not being canon, Kano created a virus that proved deadly enough to hack into the Speical Force's systems in Jax's ending. In addition to his skills, Kano has had several cybernetic upgrades throughout his body, most notably his Eye Shield, which he can omit a laser beam from. An external Cybernetic Heart,tThis device serves as a Power Supply for all his Cybernetic Enhancements and when activated it boost their power/strength. It has recently been upgraded with a couple new functions, a Bio-Magnetic Trap: Kano tosses the "Heart" on the ground and if the opponent steps in it, they are unable to jump. It's second funtion is a Bio-Magnetic Pull: pulling the opponent closer to Kano allowing him to have a follow up attack. Although Kano depends on mostly on Cybernetic Enhancements and Weapons, he has no Supernatural Powers; but he does have a Special Ability to tuck into a cannonball and propel himself toward his opponents. He is also shown to be incredibly strong and powerful, as he can punch through a person body. He is even capable of punching through metal, ripping out vital organs, ripping off someone's head, and even rip out an entire skeleton out of his opponent with his bare hands. He is also strong enough to give Johnny Cage a run for his money although that's only with the latter's Shadow Poers. Relations Current Allies *Black Dragon (Jarek, Tasia, No-Face, Kabal, Kira, BD Mercenaries & BD Thugs) *Shao Kahn (killed by Raiden and the Elder Gods). Sometimes enemy. *Shang Tsung *Revenant Sindel (MIA) *Revenant Smoke (MIA) *Old Quan Chi (killed by Scorpion in MKX game) *Noob Saibot (MIA) *Tanya (MIA), *D'Vorah (MIA) *Old Baraka (killed by D'Vorah in MKX game). *Mileena (killed by D'Vorah in MKX game) *Motaro (killed by Raiden in MK 2011) *Old Sektor (killed by Sub-Zero in MKX comics) *Reiko (killed by Havik in MKX comics) *Old Cyrax (killed himself in MKX comics) *Old Skarlet (died from her wounds in MKX comics) *Havik. *Rain (MIA) *Chaosrealmers *Shinnok (On and off). *Young Skarlet (MIA) *Triborg (MIA and non-canon) *Goro (dead) *Old Kintaro (killed by Sonya, Cassie, and Jacqui in MKX comics) *Young Erron Black *Geras *Kronika *Young Kano (from original timeline) *Young Kabal (from original timeline, MIA) *Young Sektor (from original timeline). Killed by making himself explode. *Young Cyrax (from original timeline). Killed himself after turning back to normal. *Young Shao Kahn (from original timeline). Former Allies *Tremor *Old Erron Black *Ermac *Baraka *Reptile *Shokan *Sheeva *Tarkata *Saurian Enemies *Earthrealm heroes *Liu Kang *Kung Lao *Nightwolf *Old Sonya Blade (sacrificed herself) *Raiden (currently retired mortal advisor to Liu Kang) *Kurtis Stryker *Johnny Cage *Kabal (formerly) *Kotal Kahn (former leader) *Jade *Saurian *Shokan *Sheeva *Ermac *Young Baraka *Tarkata *Ferra & Torr *Reptile *Old Erron Black *Old Sub-Zero *Old Scorpion *Li Mei *Bo' Rai Cho *Special Forces *Cassie Cage *Jacqui Briggs *Young Liu Kang (from original timeline, currently a god) *Young Johnny Cage (from original timeline) *Young Jax Briggs (from original timeline) *Young Sonya Blade (from original timeline) *Young Kung Lao (from original timeline, current leader of the Shaolin Monks) *Young Scorpion (from original timeline, current leader of the Shirai Ryu) *Young Sub-Zero (from original timeline) Quotes }} Trivia *Kano bears some resemblance to the Terminator and Ed Boon stated that his design was based on the T-800's appearance in Terminator 2, when the Terminator's face skin is peeled off, revealing his mechanical face. *When Kano faced the Flash, he stated that he would give Kabal a run for his money. *His fatality in UMK3, where he reached down the opponent's mouth and pulled out their skeleton, was listed number 6 on Screwattacks' list of Top 10 Mortal Kombat Fatalities. * In the games, Kano was originally intended to be Asian, but Trevor Goddard's portrayal of Kano as Australian in the Mortal Kombat movie was well liked by the developers, who incorporated aspects of it into subsequent games. *A cyborg heavily based on Kano appears at the Bad Anon meeting in the Disney film Wreck-It Ralph. He is one of the villains who reassures Ralph that the way his people treated him was part of the program, and ripped out a zombie's heart as a shout-out to the games. *Kano is also the moniker of a well-known UK grime MC. *Kano was mostly bald in the digitized Mortal Kombat games. The same is true for his past self in Mortal Kombat 11. Navigation pl:Kano Category:Mercenaries Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Assassins Category:Crime Lord Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Crossover Villains Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Fighters Category:Warlords Category:Martial Artists Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Psychopath Category:One-Man Army Category:Arrogant Category:Anarchist Category:Mutilators Category:On & Off Category:Pawns Category:Thief Category:Revived Category:Parents Category:Rapists Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Homicidal Category:Military Category:Perverts Category:Blackmailers Category:Dark Knights Category:Cowards Category:Deceased Category:Saboteurs Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:Control Freaks Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Envious Category:Scapegoat Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Enigmatic Category:Torturer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Malefactors Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Damned Souls Category:Terrorists Category:Liars Category:Misogynists